Together We Belong
by StratusfyingOrton
Summary: She's gotta meet the parents and she's gotta make a good impression...Talk about pressure! But he's got his own plans that's sure to bring a smile to her face. (RandyDiva)


Hey guys, I've had the intention of doing a one-shot fic for a long time and never got around to it and I thought I'd actually sit down and do it this week. Hope you guys like it. It's sweet, nothing angsty, I don't think I could write a one-shot containing angst, it would turn into a chapter fic...I just can't leave things unresolved, LOL. Hope you guys enjoy. I've got some other ideas for one-shots, Now all I need to do is actually sit down and write them. Enjoy...

She felt the sweatiness of her palms and quickly wiped them on her cute little black dress. Looking down at the dress, she again wondered if she should have gone with something more 'covered up'. She had gone through fifteen outfits before deciding on this one. Well…she didn't actually decide on it, she thought she should have worn something with sleeves and perhaps anything below mid-thigh but he had insisted that she looked amazing. She could feel her throat begin to dry up from trying to gulp down on all the nerves and momentarily chastised herself for not thinking of bringing at least a bottle of water for the long drive. She decided to turn her head to face the window of the moving vehicle in hopes that the scenery might actually calm her down. Now don't get her wrong…she was excited but she really wanted to make a good impression and considering that this was make or break, she reasoned with herself that she had every right to be nervous. The car whizzed by the autumn scenery and she didn't even have it in her to enjoy it. She had always loved to drive through scenic areas, she found them especially romantic but unfortunately, they were on a schedule because they had to get there for dinner and showing up late would definitely be a bad first impression…and you know what they say about first impressions….it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat when she suddenly felt a large hand cover her own. Her eyes flew open and turned to the direction of the driver. He held a reassuring smile in place and she couldn't help but smile back despite all her nerves. He gently massaged her hand with his own while he returned his focus on the road. They had barely spoken throughout the entire journey but she was too busy thinking of all the ways she could mess up and of ways to prevent that from happening, and he knew her well enough to know that she should be left to her thoughts. If he had known she would have been so apprehensive about the whole thing, he would have just surprised her…sure she would have probably given him the look of death, but at least then she wouldn't have had time to let the nerves set in.  
  
She looked down at their intertwined hands and knew this was all worth it. I mean, she put him through the same exact thing and he had done a wonderful job. Everyone loved him, but then again who wouldn't. The man was suave, chivalrous, funny and quite smart.  
  
"We're here" he said gently. Her head shot up instantly at those words and it was then she realized that the car had actually stopped moving. She turned and gave him a nervous smile. He let go of her hand and opted to gently run his large hand through her beautiful blonde mane. He once again gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. He hopped out of the car and quickly made his way to her side to open the door. He outstretched his hand which she gladly accepted as he helped her out and shut the car door behind him. He felt her grip tighten as they climbed the stairs, getting closer to the front door. His free hand was poised to knock and before he could seal her fate, he turned to her with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You know, they don't know we're here yet…we could always make a get away and make up some excuse on the phone…"  
  
For the first time, she actually let out a giggle before swatting his chest. She turned to face him and her hand found its way to the familiar place around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, you always know how to make me laugh…as for your plan…it won't work, because if we leave now, then that's just going to give me more time to think of all the ways I can screw this up and that's just going to make me panic more…" she trailed off and though her voice held a soft humour to it, knowing her as he did, he detected the note of worry in her voice.  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her. After a few more pecks and caresses he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she said, sighing, they both turned towards the large oak door. This time, his hand made contact with the hard surface and she could hear feet pattering to get to the door. 'Ok, this is it' she said to herself. She heard the door open and looked up with a smile on a her face.  
  
"Randy…glad the two of you could make it" the figure at door said.  
  
Though her eyes never left the tall figure at the door, she could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her before turning to the man at the door and responding:  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world…Dad".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She looked around her and the only word that she could think of to describe the Victorian style house was 'breathtaking'. They had left a lot of the architecture true to its form, allowing the house to have a very homely feel. The décor was quite tastefully done and she made a mental note to compliment his mother on her fine taste. She admittedly felt more at east at the moment considering the house tour was being given as a joint effort by his younger brother and sister. They were very good looking and she had commented to them that the genes definitely ran in the family. Both siblings had laughed and she had automatically felt most of her nerves settle while in their company. She recalled Randy telling her on one of their earlier dates, that both his brother and sister were huge fans of hers. She had laughed it off accusing him of trying to make good with her so he could get another date. As she was led throughout the house, her mind drifted back to the meeting with his parents. His father, Bob Orton, had ushered them in the house before calling his wife, Elaine, to come and greet them. She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cute little apron she tied around her waist. Looking at her, there was no doubt that this woman was a great mother. The way she embraced him and quickly wiped away tears as she told him how much she had missed him while away…she could tell that they were close family. After releasing her son, she stepped back so that she stood right beside her husband, both waiting to be formally introduced to her.  
  
"Mom…Dad…" he said as one arm quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, "This is my girlfriend …." he was interrupted by his father, "Oh don't be silly, we know who she is…you would have to be living in a cave not to know who this woman is…" she let out a small laugh before he pulled her in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. After letting go, his wife approached her and with the most genuine smile she had ever seen, the sincerity in her voice made her want to cry…she hugged her and said:  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you sweetie… Randy talks about you all the time so I knew I had to meet the woman who captured his heart…"  
  
She hadn't had much time to linger around the two since Nathan and his sister Becky came. After being introduced them, they all insisted that she take a tour of the house. She had offered to help in the kitchen with whatever was left and opted to take the tour after dinner but they wouldn't have any of it. So here she was strolling through the house, admiring the intricate detail of it all. She would occasionally wonder what Randy and his father were talking about in the den….more specifically, she wanted to know if they were talking about her.  
  
"Hey…I think dinner's ready…I hope you're hungry cuz mom sure cooked a feast" Nathan said.  
  
Nathan bounded down the stairs, eager to fill his stomach while herself and Becky took their time down the stairs just chatting about all sorts of things. From the staircase, the dining room could be seen and when she saw the food laid out on the table, her eyes grew to that of saucers.  
  
"Wow, Nathan wasn't kidding when he said she cooked a feast. She shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, we're only two extra people…we couldn't possibly finish all that food!" she said in wonderment. Becky turned to her with a smile on her face, "Oh come on, you've dated my brother for how many years? I'm sure you've at least eaten together, therefore you know my brother's appetite…it's like a bottomless barrel". She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She noticed Randy and his father enter the dining room from the other entry on the other side of the room and her giggles were only enticed even further upon seeing his eyes light up at the spread of food across the table. It was like a little kid on Christmas.  
  
"That's true…I had a temporary lapse of memory…I forgot how much your brother loved food…" she said. Both women giggled as they took their respective seats at the table. Randy had waited on her before pulling out her chair that was positioned between Randy and his father. Despite the warm welcome, she still had a bit of lingering nerves but all washed away the moment his mother spoke.  
  
"You know, in all honesty, my husband and I really invited you over here to thank you for all that you've done". Her eyes became clouded with confusion. She wasn't quite sure what these kind people were thanking her for, but her curiosity wouldn't allow her to let the comment just slip by.  
  
"I don't' understand…why would you want to thank me?" she asked in complete puzzlement.  
  
This time, she noticed his father's eyes lit up and responded to her question instead.  
  
"Sweetie, you may not realize it, but the complete and utter joy you bring to our son's life, it's what every parent wishes for their child. He talks about you all the time…and I do mean all the time. He's been telling us how he's going to bring around his girlfriend, who's a complete sweetheart, he said you're beautiful, smart and really funny. And I'll be damned…for once the boy was right!" Bob gave a deep chuckle and she, for the time, noticed how similar both men spoke. If she closed her eyes, she'd have to listen really carefully for the subtle differences. Bob continued on with his speech, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Look, Randy mentioned to us that you were a little more than nervous meeting us…" her eyes automatically darted in Randy's direction, and obviously, his eyes darted towards his plate as though it was the most fascinating thing since sliced bread. She gave a small smile and while trying to think of a way to explain her nervousness to them. It wasn't because she didn't want to meet them, she just really wanted them to like her.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, it's okay to be nervous…in fact we were nervous meeting you too, we knew we'd like you, just because you'd have to be something special to have our son fall head over heels in love with you…we were actually nervous that you may not like us…so really, we understand where you're coming from…The point is, is that we're really happy that you two have each other and my wife and I…in fact the entire family, just wants to let you know, that the two of you have our blessings".  
  
She could feel the tears sting her eyes but she didn't dare wipe them away. This moment was way too special to think about her mascara or looking like a softie. Elaine instinctively rose from her chair and made her way over, embracing the young woman in a very loving way. She held her for a few more seconds before Randy came from behind and took over. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Didn't I tell you, you had nothing to worry about?". He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and had it not been for his mother and sister's "Awwwwww", she would have forgotten that they were standing in the middle of the dining room in front of his entire family. She smiled against his lips before pulling away and facing the family once again.  
  
"Hey…how about dessert?…Elaine don't bother yourself, Randy and I will get dessert ready…really it's the least we can do after this fabulous meal you prepared".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Bye sweetheart, and don't you make yourself a stranger, anytime you're here in St. Louis, you just stop on by, even if you're in town without that big lug I call a son, we'd be happy to have you and besides…we've got a guest bedroom, so you can't use the excuse that you're imposing". She let out a giggle before giving Bob a peck on the cheek and a hug before doing the same with his mother and siblings. In one night, she had fallen in love with his family and it was no wonder he always talked on and on about them. They certainly were an amazing group of people and she was beyond ecstatic that they had welcomed her with open arms. She just might take Bob up on that offer and stay with them next time she was in town.  
  
Once in the car and off on their journey to Randy's place, she heard her boyfriend chuckle beside her. She turned her head to see what he found so amusing and found that he was looking at her.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing…it's just that on the way here you were so nervous that I literally thought you were gonna clean the skin off your palm with the amount of times I saw you wipe it on your skirt…and now…here you are grinning from ear to ear".  
  
She gave him a bright smile before reaching over and taking hold of his free hand and intertwining it with her own.  
  
"I guess I'm just really happy that they like me" she said.  
  
"Like you? I'll do you one better…there almost as in love with you as I am" he said.  
  
She smiled, leaning in and giving him a sensual kiss. They both pulled away when they heard a loud honk from the car in front where Randy swerved out of the way. He turned towards her with a stern eye.  
  
"Don't you remember what I told you?" he said.  
  
She looked at him sheepishly, innocently biting on her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
"I can't quite remember" she said innocently.  
  
"I told to please keep the touches to a minimal while in the moving vehicle…well…only when I'm driving…I'm telling you, they should make it illegal for you to be in the passenger side of a car with a man…you're just too damn enticing" he huffed.  
  
She smiled mischievously to herself. She knew that he was playing angry with her. She stretched her left hand over and gently ran her fingers through his short hair and lightly scraping the back of his neck. She hadn't meant for it to be sensual, but to Randy, everything this woman did oozed sex appeal, and the most appealing thing was that she never tried to be sexy, she just was.  
  
"I'm sorry baby…I'll be good".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was 11:45 pm when they entered the door of his home. She had had a great today but she would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to be home. Well…his home, but it was pretty much the same thing. She walked in, turning on the lights and he approached the kitchen to check for any messages. She distinctly heard messages from John and Matt float through the machine. She saw him pick up the phone, probably ready to call John, so she quietly crept behind him, sneaking her tiny arms around his waist. She stood there behind him, resting her head against his back, as she unconsciously raked her nails under his shirt, across his abs. After a minute or two, she got on her tip toes, and gave him a gentle kiss on the neck…  
  
"I'm going upstairs to change" she whispered so as to not interrupt his conversation with John. He gave her a small smile before nodding his head. She quickly glanced at the clock as she entered the master bedroom which read 11:52 pm. She opened the closet door and opted for something sexy tonight. Randy never complained about her night attire, claiming that she could never look bad. She decided on a midnight blue night dress that rested well above mid thigh. The front all the way down to the belly button was open but tied together with blue satin ribbon. She had remembered walking through the mall with Randy on her arm. When they passed the display case, Randy had argued every which way to buy the sexy teddy and she had vehemently refused. Of course he pouted a bit but when they had unexpectedly bumped into John in the mall who happened to be in St. Louis for a house show, the two boys got so wrapped up in conversation that she had quietly excused herself and promised that she won't be long. That's when she had purchased the provocative item without him knowing a thing.  
  
She had just finished tying the ribbon at the front when she heard a loud exhalation from behind. She turned to see Randy eyeing her appreciatively, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. She was sure what he would do with her tonight. In large strides, he captured her lips before making his way to her neck where he his tongue trailed along until he moved back up to her lips. His tongue slid across her lips, begging for entry and without hesitation, she gave him access. After minutes of a mind blowing, heart searing kiss, he slowly separated their lips, but not before she gently bit down on his bottom lip, earning her a groan from the taller man. When they both pulled away breathlessly, Randy looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh shit…you got me sidetracked" he said, "Come here", grabbing her hand and leading her out to the balcony outside their room. He placed her in front of him, wrapping his arms securely around her tiny waist. She leaned back into his chest just staring up at the sky.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she murmured, mesmerized by the display of stars spread all across the sky.  
  
"Yeah, it is…you see that star there….the one directly in front of us?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I see it" she whispered.  
  
"Do you know what star that is?" he asked, he too whispering.  
  
"Uh uh, never was good with the cosmos and all that astronomical stuff".  
  
"It's the North Star" he replied, "It's the brightest star in the sky".  
  
"Wow, now that you mention it, I can notice that it is comparatively brighter" she said in awe.  
  
"Ya…you know, it's kinda underrated if you think about it, it's the brightest star in the sky, so why don't we ever make wishes on them…I mean I think it's pretty special…unique even", he said contemplatively.  
  
She giggled as his thoughts went wandering aloud, "So why don't you make a wish on it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, but I have…I mean, obviously if you wish on it and then it comes true, my theories can be considered correct, think about it… : The Wonders of the Northern Star…hey maybe I'll go down with Aristotle and Galileo in the history books" he said cockily.  
  
She only playfully grunted in response. The quietness was suddenly broken by a beeping sound.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's my watch… it's 12 am" he turned her around in his arms to face him.  
  
"Do you know why I set my alarm for 12 am" he asked.  
  
"I can safely say I do not" she said, giving him a confused look. 'If only she knew how adorable she looked' he thought, which was something quite amazing considering that she could manage to look innocent in the attire she had on at the moment.  
  
"Simply…today is a pretty significant day for me…it's was this day, exactly two years ago at 12 am, that I first told you that I love you" he said. She felt the tears prick her eyes and slowly roll down her cheeks. This man was sweet beyond words. He really knew how to sweep her off her feet. That was the most surprising thing she learned throughout their relationship…how romantic he was.  
  
"I remember" she whispered, her voice cracking a bit by all the emotion. "When you told me you had something important to tell me, I seriously thought you were gonna break up with me" she said, laughing a bit while wiping a few tears from her eyes.  
  
He gave her a small smile before leaning his forehead against the top of her head and whispered,  
  
"Do me a favour…look over the balcony…straight down". She did as she was told, leaving his embrace to peer over the balcony and when her eyes landed at the bottom, the tears were overflowing. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Below her was Randy's pool, but that wasn't that left her speechless. The pool was decorated with ferry lights around the fence and in the pool was red rose petals floating around along with floating candles. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful, however, it wasn't just that that left her breathless. The floating candles were shaped in a special way, they were shaped to form letters…letters that formed words…simply…it said : "Will You Marry Me?". She took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
"Oh Randy…" she trailed off as she noticed that he now was poised on one knee with a extremely beautiful diamond ring placed in a velvet box, held in his hand.  
  
"So what do you say?" he said. "Patricia Stratus….will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".  
  
Through her tears, Trish without a doubt knew her answer, "Honey, you don't have to ask me twice…I would love nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you, so….Yes, I'll marry you" she said with a big smile on her face. He slid the ring on her left finger and shot up instantly to capture her in a soul searing kiss. When they broke apart, he held her tight against his body.  
  
"Thank you…" he whispered. She only smiled, but she suddenly pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Hey, you never finished your story about the North Star…you didn't tell me if your wish came true" she said interested.  
  
"It just did" he whispered.  
  
"I love you" she whispered back… "Mr. Orton" she added before playfully giggling.  
  
"Hey…well I love you too…Mrs. Orton" he shot back.  
  
"Hmmm…Patricia Orton? You know…I like the sound of that".  
  
"Uh…hey, Trish…I would love to stay out here like this forever, but I am a man with needs and wants and right now I want my fiancée between the sheets so I can show her just how much I love her" he said mischievously.  
  
"And besides" he added "As much as I love that night gown on you, I'd love it even better taking it off of you". She wrapped her arms around his waist as his hands rested on her hips and without speaking, she leaned up and kissed him. It was sensual and erotic and most of all…passionate. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and took her inside, where he laid her down on the bed and slowly removed her clothing as she desperately grappled with undoing his shirt and pants. Minutes later, all clothes were disregarded and it was only the two of them filled with lust, passion and most of all, love. They were sure life would throw in it's own obstacles, but they could face it together…and as for that life together…They couldn't wait.


End file.
